Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King
Disney Software / Disney Interactive Gryphon Software |publishers = Disney Software / Disney Interactive |platforms = Microsoft Windows Mac OS PlayStation (console) |release date = 1995 }} Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King is a 1995 computer game that features four locations: the Jungle, the Outlands, Rafiki's tree, and the Magic Pool. At the main menu, taking place on the peak of Pride Rock, young Simba serves as the guide, but then he leaves after he is done with the introduction. However, anytime and anywhere else, including the "Identity" and "Level" menus, Zazu is the offscreen guide, especially when the player clicks on his picture in any location or activity. Locations and Activities The Jungle :Hosted by Timon and Pumbaa *Spelling - The player has to spell a certain chosen word, and Pumbaa will fall into a mud hole. *Find two matching bugs. (The player has to find two bugs that match, and Timon will take them and eat them. Once the player gets ten levels complete, he or she will get a certificate for expert-bug-catching, and he or she an adult helper can print it out.) *Find the Friends. The player has to help Pumbaa find seven animal friends of his by clicking on their white outlines of a certain animal. After every seven animals are found, the location changes. Rafiki's Tree :Hosted by Rafiki *Artwork (Coloring pages whose outlines are exactly like in a screenshot from the movie, that is). One can either stamp on a blank canvas, rub the outlines in with Rafiki's hand, connect the dots, add animal stamps, or even use a magic brush to add them. One feature can even make sure the colors match the movie screenshot exactly. *Puzzles (of screenshots from the movie). It is introduced as fixing some pictures and cleaning up. *Achi. Rafiki says it's similar to tic-tac-toe, but with a twist. The player can either play with Rafiki or a real-life friend. Player one gets four teal stones, and player two gets four purple ones. There are nine holes, but one is always left blank. If neither player gets three in a row, it becomes like checkers, as any stone with room to move to the blank spot is to be moved until either gets three in a row. The Outlands :Hosted by Simba and Nala *The maze game: the player has to try to get Simba through a maze before the hyenas catch him. (Earlier, while he and Nala introduce this game, Simba denies needing help, but Nala contradicts that.) However, the hyenas are turned off on the "Easy" level. *Stone cards/memory match: the player can play the game either solo, or with a real-life friend, Ed, Simba, or Nala. Every time the player picks two cards that match (this includes the solo method), a point is awarded to him or her. Of course, if against any opponent, anytime either player makes a match, he or she gets to go again; if not, it is the other one's turn to pick any pair of cards. Simba and/or Nala respond to every time the player makes a match when he or she plays solo, with his or her real-life friend, or Ed (as he never actually speaks), but with Simba or Nala, it's always the opponent who responds to the player's match. Ed, however, reacts with his snickering when he makes a match of his own, does the same when he beats the player, or makes his unhappy sound effects when the player beats him. *Ed's Xylo-bone: more like the Simon game, in which whatever pattern Ed plays, the player has to try to repeat (according to Zazu, so as to keep Ed from eating him). If the player selects the areas with his or her name, he or she can play the xylo-bone freely and make up his or her own melodies and tunes. Magic Pool Hosted by Rafiki *This is only an area to watch clips from the original movie, but wave effects are added due to them taking place on the pool's surface. There are six possible clips to watch. Icons * A swirly arrow means that the player is starting a certain mini-game over (Like if he or she is playing the card-matching game solo, but would like to play against another character, or with the maze game, it changes the maze's layout.). * The lion silhouette icon is for changing difficulty levels: a lion cub for "Easy," an adolescent lion for "Medium," and an adult a mane for "Hard." No matter which a player selects from the beginning, he or she can decide whether to make a specific mini-game easier or harder. * The magnifying glass over one of several lion paw prints is what a player should click on if he or she needs a hint or a clue on a certain move to make (such as where to move one of his or her pebbles in Achi). * The Zazu icon, as mentioned above, is for the player to ask him for a specific instruction, such as explaining rules. * Either one of the following depends on which location a mini-game takes place: a forestry mountain for the jungle, a tree for Rafiki's tree, an elephant skull for the Shadowlands, or Mufasa's face for the Magic Pool. * The Pride Rock icon takes the player back to the main menu. * The icon of Simba waving his paw is for quitting the game. Of course, Simba or Zazu will first ask the player if he or she really wants/has to leave. Voice Cast All of the voice cast reprises their roles except Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Rowan Atkinson, and Nathan Lane. Instead, Simba, Zazu, and Timon are voiced by Ryan O'Donohue, Jim Piddock, and Quinton Flynn, respectively. Rowan Atkinson's voice, however, is archival on any Magic Pool archival clips from the movie. Behind the scenes * Like in this game and its Animated Storybook counterpart, Ryan O'Donohue replaced Jonathan Taylor Thomas as the voice of Spot the Dog from the American dub of the British TV series Spot. O'Donohue would later voice Kovu as a cub in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Category:The Lion King video games Category:Video games